


Un punto de partida

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hand Jobs, I´m here, M/M, Ragnarok, Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Es un impulso. Un juego con tintes suicidas. Como lanzar una moneda al aire. Como caminar de puntillas al borde un acantilado. Siempre le ha divertido la sensación, la adrenalina de hacer malabares con todas las variables hasta hacerlas estallar en la versión más imprevisible. Observar los efectos de sus bombas.





	Un punto de partida

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí estamos. No sé cómo ha ocurrido, pero me he metido de lleno en otro maldito fandom xD. No me da la vida para todo lo que quiero hacer. La cuestión es que Marvel, en general, nunca me había llamado la atención, pero vi la peli de Thor. Conocí a Loki. Y he caído rendida a sus encantos. 
> 
> Mucho se ha escrito sobre el momento “abrazo” no consumado en la última película de Thor: Ragnarok. Podría dejar pasar la oportunidad, porque esto de contar algo que otras personas han contado antes y mejor que yo, pues como que no tiene mucho sentido. Pero es que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas, no lo supero. Es una espina clavada que me tengo que quitar de alguna manera, así que allá vamos. 
> 
> Primer fic en este fandom. Y me parece que he llegado para quedarme por aquí un rato.

_I was alone, falling free_  
_Trying my best not to forget_  
_What happened to us, what happened to me_  
_What happened as I let it slip_

_(Meds, Placebo)_

 

Es un impulso. Un juego con tintes suicidas. Como lanzar una moneda al aire. Como caminar de puntillas al borde un acantilado. Siempre le ha divertido la sensación, la adrenalina de hacer malabares con todas las variables hasta hacerlas estallar en la versión más imprevisible. Observar los efectos de sus bombas.

Esta vez no es diferente. Thor le lanza el tapón de la botella (“si estuvieras aquí, te abrazaría”) y Loki lo recoge para contrarrestar el golpe y disparar su propio proyectil.  

—Estoy aquí.

Ahí está el efecto que esperaba: conmoción, sorpresa y, cómo no, estúpida esperanza. Le alivia saber que todavía es capaz de hacerlo, de dirigir el juego. Aún es un juego. Durante un instante, todo se queda inmóvil. El desafío cuelga en el aire mientras el espacio que hay entre ellos se tensa, cargado de electricidad. Thor da un paso y no decepciona. Se abalanza sobre él para hundir la cabeza en su cuello, para atraparlo en un abrazo que casi no le deja respirar. Loki, sin embargo, permanece rígido en esa pequeña victoria. Siente el aliento de su hermano junto a su oído, los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el calor incandescente de su piel. Su olor... Ese aroma que ya apenas recordaba y que le ha acompañado durante una vida entera, que lo transporta a Asgard, que le da sentido a la palabra hogar

—Te he echado de menos, _hermano_ —murmura Thor. Roto, lleno de fe inquebrantable.

Y querría hundirse, dejarse llevar, estrechar a su hermano y creer que todavía pueden ser los de siempre. Que tienen tiempo por delante. Pero algo se le despedaza por dentro. Hay sombras. Un torrente oscuro que se desata en sus venas y lo calcina todo a su paso. Aprieta los dientes, todo el cuerpo agarrotado. No puede. Necesita estrellarse, hacerse añicos, acabar con esta asfixia, empujar a su hermano hasta destruir esa confianza ciega. Hasta destruir todas las mentiras. Se aparta y Thor le observa confundido. Los brazos todavía en alto, una invitación. 

—Muy conmovedor. —Loki se aparta el pelo que le ha caído por la cara y compone una sonrisa—. ¿Ahora jugamos a ser hermanos otra vez? No parecías tan preocupado en Sakaar ni tampoco hace media hora cuando Surtur destruía nuestro planeta conmigo dentro.  

Thor frunce el ceño. Recompone esa pose estudiada de dios inmortal. Ya no queda nada de su mirada amable y abierta.  

—En Sakaar me traicionaste. —El trueno se intuye en su voz, el preludio de la tormenta—. ¡Otra vez!

Culpa, ira. Mejor. Con esto puede lidiar. Contra esto puede luchar. Loki diseña su mejor mueca cruel.

—Añade esa traición a la lista y no la cierres, hermano —dice poniendo todo el énfasis en la última palabra—. Fuiste tú quien habló de caminos divergentes.

La expresión de Thor es seria y dolida.  

—¿Por qué te empeñas en sabotear todas las oportunidades que tenemos de arreglar esto? —Señala el espacio que los separa.  

A Loki la rabia le corroe las entrañas.

—¿Ahora quieres arreglarlo? —Un susurro gélido, amargo. Se acerca despacio a Thor, con pasos taimados—.Te ofrecí quedarte conmigo en Sakaar, ayudarte con el Gran Maestro, ser un equipo. Tú y yo. ¿Y qué recibí a cambio? ¡¿Qué recibí a cambio?! —brama, alzando los brazos—. ¡Dime! ¡A quién elegiste!

Thor arremete contra él hasta empotrarlo contra la pared metálica. El antebrazo en su garganta. Un dolor sordo en el esternón.

—¡Basta! —le dice. Después, baja la voz—: Ya está bien.

Thor respira a un segundo de su boca, mirada desbocada y rostro sudoroso. Su torso sube y baja, recogiendo el aire a bocanadas. Es reconfortante verlo así, atormentado, desgarrado. Pero no es suficiente. En el pecho de Loki hay una hemorragia incontenible, un vacío inmenso que no puede anestesiar y que se hace enorme por momentos. Tiene que empujar a su hermano hasta destrozarlo, hasta hacerle daño, apuñalarle de la peor forma posible. Así que a falta de dagas, hace lo impredecible. Se precipita sobre los labios de su hermano con odio y dientes. Le muerde, lo asfixia en su boca, y Thor, para su sorpresa, responde con la misma ferocidad sin dudarlo un instante. Se despedazan los labios antes de que sus lenguas se encuentren. Y cuando lo hacen, la necesidad de toda una vida se desborda a vendavales. No hay ternura, ni palabras afectuosas, pero no las necesitan. Tienen las uñas, los puños y las cicatrices invisibles que han ido grabándose en la piel a lo largo de los años. Todas las cosas que no han podido decirse. Thor lo empuja con su cuerpo, hambriento, aprisionándolo contra la pared, sujetándole por el cuello para que no pueda escabullirse. Loki siente la erección de su hermano contra la suya, latiendo, mientras se esfuerza en seguir respirando. De pronto, el universo queda reducido a esa fricción, a ese roce que disuelve los últimos estertores de su ira. Porque ya no están luchando. Porque es esto (el sudor, la violencia, el calor de su hermano, su voz) lo que cauteriza ese agujero negro que tenía abierto en mitad de las costillas. Es como estar sumergido en una tempestad, en una guerra por la supervivencia. Como puede, busca hueco entre sus cuerpos para desabrochar la bragueta de su hermano y atrapar la polla entre sus dedos. En cuanto se tocan, piel con piel, Thor se deshace con un sonido estrangulado. Se desploma sobre su hombro, resoplando, dejándole marcas con los dientes a través de la ropa. Loki sonríe, satisfecho, mientras lo masturba. Lo hace enloquecedoramente despacio al principio, con embestidas largas y sosegadas. Quiere hacerle rogar. Su hermano gime junto a su oído, derrotado, repitiendo su nombre como una letanía a los dioses. Jadeos que lanzan descargas contra su propia erección, aprisionada en sus pantalones.

Por piedad, apura el ritmo, una sacudida firme, dos, y siente las palpitaciones de la polla de su hermano, la rigidez del cuerpo de Thor, la inminencia del orgasmo. Está ahí, a punto, y Loki reduce la velocidad de golpe solo por torturarle. Solo para mantenerlo allí un poco más. Al borde del precipicio, entre gemidos y palabras sofocadas. Thor gruñe, le clava los dedos en la carne, mientras se retuerce buscando la forma de alcanzar la liberación. Pero Loki consigue retenerlo. Arriba, abajo, recorriendo toda su longitud, deteniéndose en el frenillo y volviendo a bajar para coger impulso. Thor tiembla bajo sus manos. Nota su piel caliente, abrasadora, los primeros vestigios de que está a punto de correrse. Su hermano alza la cabeza y apoya su frente contra la suya, resollando, creando un lugar que solo les pertenece a ellos. Tan cerca… Una intimidad que es casi es insoportable. Thor le sostiene la cara con las manos,  musita algo, pero Loki no lo oye. Está concentrado en esa expresión de completo abandono que golpea directamente contra su polla que también palpita con urgencia. Acelera los movimientos y entonces lo siente. Lo ve. En los ojos de Thor, en su boca abierta y muda, en su rostro contorsionado. Es fascinante, embriagador, una epifanía. Un último empujón y su hermano se corre sobre sus dedos. Gemidos apretados entre los dientes, ojos cerrados. Pulsos blancos y rítmicos que liberan un gruñido moribundo.

Se quedan quietos, parapetados en esos escasos centímetros cuadrados mientras Thor recupera el aliento sobre la piel de Loki. Pasa un minuto, una hora, eones. No puede decirlo. Al fin, su hermano abre los ojos. Una mirada limpia, transparente. Y después una sonrisa pícara que empieza con la mano de Thor sobre su erección.

—No hemos terminado —le dice. Una promesa.  

Loki le devuelve la sonrisa. Por una vez, sin dobleces, sin aristas.

Porque no, no han terminado. Esto solo es el punto de partida.  

 

 


End file.
